1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to extracting data displayed on a touch screen by performing a touch operation on the touch screen surface using an instruction object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, are available for displaying data on a screen. The displayed data may include pictures, text, videos, or web pages. The mobile devices may include a touch screen, which may be configured to accept user inputs in the form of a touch operation. The touch operation may correspond to the user contacting the surface of the touch screen with an instruction object, such as a finger or stylus. The data displayed at the touch screen coordinates where the user performs the touch operation may correspond to data on which the user desires further processing be performed.
Due to size considerations of many mobile devices, the touch screen may display data in such a way that accurately selecting particular data becomes difficult. For example, a user performing a touch operation to select a particular desired word within a displayed text paragraph may result in a word adjacent to the desired word being erroneously selected. This results in additional touch operations or unnecessary processing being performed, which is inconvenient to the user.